un lobo con caperuza roja
by New Aru
Summary: Aviso : fic yaoi. Es mi primer fic de naruto y aquí por favor no sean malos conmigo. dejen comentarios please. pareja : sasuke x gaara o al revés que creen?


**Un lobo con caperuza roja**

By: Kyo Yuy

_Atención: esto es un fanfic de Naruto , los personaje no me pertenecen, claro est�, ya me gustaría. Esto es un relato escrito por una fan para fans. Espero que lo disfruten, es corto pero intenso._

El suave oleaje irónico de sus cabellos rojizos le hizo perder por un momento el sentido de la cordura y deslizarse por sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido.

Su respiración era entrecortada y lo jadeos provocaban un movimiento brusco y rítmico de su abdomen para poder aferrarse al poco aire que fluía por esa estancia de ventanales empañados.

Abrió los ojos, una luz opaca de color negro bañó la habitación; fijó esos ojos rasgados que tan sensuales les parecían a las chicas, en el frente y dos potentes focos verdes parecieron acuchillarle.

La mirada esmeralda atravesó su mente como el cuchillo más afilado penetrando de manera tan brusca que al poco consigue hacerle llorar, sentía que debía parar, pero la pregunta era, cómo decirlo, pues aquella sensación le embargaba, le llenaba de sentimiento y , y…

"Eres débil", escuchó susurrar a una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, y la imagen de su tan odiado hermano irrumpió de manera violenta en la escena. NO. Gritó con fuerza y se separó des su acompañante nocturno de manera asustada

¿Qué pasa- le preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido. Estaría haciendo algo mal, después de todo también era su primera vez.

-No, nada.- intentó excusarse el moreno.

Gaara observó como el musculado cuerpo juvenil de Sasuke se convulsionaba en escalofríos y como sus ojos negros temblaban de manera irritante con la pupila contraída.

Sasuke tenía miedo. El chico del desierto conocía bien esa mirada, era la que siempre le dirigían a él, sí era la misma, porque en el fondo de esa desesperación podía divisar el odio y las ganas de matar.

El muchacho contempló sus manos sudorosas por la acción anterior, cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar la sensación de su piel acariciando suavemente el pene erecto del muchacho de la villa oculta de la hoja. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo aquella paz, pero, Sasuke le había dicho que era su amigo, le había dicho a él que era su amigo, y ahora que tenía un amigo no le dejaría marchar nunca.

Sasuke notó como si una larga uña afilada se deslizase de manera fría y rápida por su espalda desnuda, se giró bruscamente y lo vio. Ya no se acordaba de que Gaara todavía permanecía en su cuarto y eso que acaba de contestarle. Apenas sin fuerzas lo miró oculto entre las sombras como si el fuese el más indefenso de los dos y comprendió que aunque su hermano lo llamase débil, aunque Gaara también se lo hiciese pensar, esta vez , no sería así. Eso sería una lucha a muerte, y el no pensaba perder.

-Ja- se rió por lo bajo de manera seca.

Gaara se sorprendió y decidió mirarlo, Sasuke era realmente una presa preciosa, que no dejaría pasar. Se disponía a acomodarse de nuevo para seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo antes del brusco arrepentimiento del Uchiha, cuando este último se abalanzó sobre él con un cuchillo en la boca.

La mano de Sasuke comenzó a deslizarse por el pecho desnudo del muchacho de la villa oculta de la arena, dejó que sus dedos se moviesen de manera serpenteante por la piel sudorosa y fría.

Gaara, estaba frío, pensó, como su corazón, como el corazón podrido de un cobarde, pero esta vez no iba a huir, ja, esta vez no.

Tomó el cuchillo de su boca con la mano libre y lo apretó de manera peligrosa al cuello del chico de ojos verdes, para así poder dejar que su boca se centrase en asuntos más importantes.

La lengua juguetona de Sasuke surcó los bordes de los pezones sonrosados de Gaara, divirtiéndose con cada gemido mal disimulado que salía de la boca semimordida por el susodicho. Era delicioso pensó.

Sasuke devoró como una fiera degustando aquella exquisitez de carne que nuca nadie había podido tocar tan directamente y que ahora se ofrecía inconscientemente a él como una niñita a un lobo.

EL rojo del pelo de Gaara le tenía hipnotizado y mientras dejaba resbalar el cuchillo de su mano lo agarraba y sacudía con fuerza como si así lograse algún alivio. Gaara no protestaba , tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar; Sasuke sonrió, la presa era suya.

Deslizó la extremidad que antes había acariciado los pezones del chico pelirrojo hasta la entrepierna de este; donde hábilmente se ocupó en masajes a sus genitales inflamados por el roce de las piernas del moreno, el cual fue bajando poco a poco hasta componer la misma estampa que al principio de visión inversa.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo de una manera desconocida, alguien le tocaba sin miedo, pero ¿hacía bien?

La boca del chico moreno salivaba abundantemente mientras introducía la verga excitada de su acompañante, para luego saborearla cuidadosamente mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía por la cavidad anal después de haber sido lubricado con algo de la saliva que estaba impregnando en esos momentos la zona erecta del chico de la villa de la arena.

-No tengas miedo Gaara- le susurró de manera insensible, como si pretendiese burlarse de el- no te dolerá.

No halló respuesta , salvo un secó sonido que le indicó que el otro chico le había entendido.

Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo y percibió que la cavidad cada vez se dilataba más, lo cual indicaba que pronto le seguiría el tercer dedo.

La succión se hizo más intensa mientras era acompañada por las caricias de la mano libre sobre sus genitales enrojecidos, no podría aguantar más , y una vez notó el tercer dedo dentro suya no hubo duda, sentía que iba a explotar. Y entonces sucedió aquello.

La visión se volvió borrosa y los movimientos confusos. Agarró con fuerza las piernas bien formadas y las abalanzó sobre él. Se escuchó el chasqueo de las caderas pero no le importó lo más mínimo romperle una pierna , en ese momento necesitaba que todo aquello fuera suyo, y la sonrisa macabra que se dibujó satisfactoriamente en su cara solo significaba una cosa , que la bestia reclamaba lo que era suyo.

Podría haber gritado, pero no le había servido de nada, lo sintió dentro suya como nunca había sentido nada, una espada de hielo quebró su interior caliente haciéndole derretirse , atravesándole de manera brusca y violenta, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos, intentó detenerlas pero aquello fue imposible.

Las acometidas se sucedían y el roce de su sexo contra el otro cuerpo desnudo lo empezaba a excitar, esta vez ya no aguantaría más .

La uñas se aferraron en ambos cuerpos y los dos gritaron exhaustos dejándose caer uno sobre el otro, y el otro sobre la cama.

Gaara apartó a Sasuke de encima suya, de nuevo él era el monstruo que devoraba a su presa, se levantó de la cama y lo contempló dormido sobre el colchón manchado de sangreél no tendría esa suerte, aunque algo les unía de manera especial , Sasuke , ahora sería suyo, se acercó y le besó en la frente.

Salió por la puerta una vez vestido, se colocó la capucha para evitar el frío d el anoche y contempló el cielo nocturno.

-Parece que hoy hay luna llena- masculló.

Sonrió de manera mal disimulada mientras caminaba adentrándose en las sombras. Una vez más el lobo había acabado con caperucita.

N.A.: que os ha parecido? Dejar comentarios, este fic está dedicado a mis compañeras de estudio y a mi sasuke el creidillo, ja,ja, un besote y gracias por leerlo a todos.


End file.
